


A Breath of Fresh Air

by iamaceee



Category: THE9
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Grinding, Let's Party scene where Keran jumped to Yuxin, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight Dirty Talk, Strap-On, Teasing, actually idk who's top, hickey, suppressed moans, they switch but mostly top!yuxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaceee/pseuds/iamaceee
Summary: Yuxin smirked and started planting kisses on her neck, leaving little purple marks on the way, “N-no, Yuxin. T-the girls might see at practice.” But deep inside Keran wanted to, she knew she wanted to. To be marked by Yuxin if she just doesn’t have to go out tomorrow.Yuxin stopped and moved to Keran's lobe, “Then tell them I did it. Tell them how your Liu Laoshi did you tonight.” She whispered, sending shivers down Keran’s spine. She felt her whole body burn but mostly down her core. Yuxin bit Keran's lobe before going back to leaving marks at Keran's snowy neck, well not pale anymore.
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran, XinRan, kexin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was inspired by that episode where Keran jumped at Yuxin's back in 
> 
> I wrote this moths ago and left it. Just went back to continue a few days ago. It's my first time writing this long smut so bare with me, and also for the typos.
> 
> I write other kexin AUs under - @kexinth

The girls just got home after filming their variety show. It was tiring but the happiness of being free after the packed schedules lifted their spirits. Inside their hearts, all of them are just little girls with big dreams that just want to have fun once in a while.

“Aren’t you going to bed yet?” Keyin asked Yuxin who’s still in the kitchen.

“Not yet sleepy.” She replied. Keyin just nodded with a yawn before waving goodbye.

“Don’t lock the door, okay?” Yuxin shouted to Keyin who lifted her hand and showed an ‘okay’ sign.

Yuxin is one of those who has the tightest schedules among the girls. She’s supposed to be tired after her long day. But after being so much carefree earlier, she seems to have a lot of energy left inside her. Not to forget when Keran jumped to her back and she almost fell when she felt her knees go weak.

Yes, she won’t deny that she has a tiny crush on Keran, maybe not so tiny. Who wouldn’t? She looks so cute when she laughs especially now that she’s slowly being confident about not covering her face when she does.

Yuxin is one of those who hope to see her smile every day. She doesn’t know when it started, maybe during The Eve? Or the pre-assessment? She doesn’t know at all. She just found herself staring at Keran sometimes that most of the girls way back at QCYN2 caught her, THE9 girls caught her, but not Keran. 

Well, not yet.

It was already past 1am and Yuxin was still wide awake as she scrolled through weibo, when she heard someone walking to the kitchen. She looked back and saw, “Keke?” 

The taller stopped rubbing her eyes and squinted to have a better look, “Liu Laoshi? Why are you still awake?” she asked and continued walking to the fridge to get herself a cup of water.

Yuxin stared at her for a moment, watching Keran’s every move until the taller glanced back at her way bringing Yuxin snap back to reality, “U-uhm, I’m not yet sleepy.” She replied

“But we have practice later, won’t you feel tired?” Keran asked and walked towards Yuxin who’s sitting near the countertop.

Yuxin flinched when Keran sat beside her and their knees slightly touched, “U-uhm I hope not.” She said and chuckled awkwardly. She looked away to hide her blushing face.

“How about you? What woke you up?” Yuxin asked with the hope of prolonging the conversation. 

“I felt thirsty.” Keran replied and lifted her glass of water. 

Yuxin nodded in response. Silence then slowly enveloped them. But not for Yuxin since all she could hear was her beating heart as Keran slowly emptied her glass. 

Yuxin doesn’t know what to say anymore. At times like this, she hopes to have Shuxin’s intellect in conversing.

Yuxin didn’t notice that she had been staring at Keran until the taller called her out “Why are you staring?” Keran asked with a playful smile. 

“O-oh uhm, nothing. I’ll go to sleep now! Goodnight!” Yuxin uttered and hurriedly walked towards their room.

She heard Keran’s laugh before she completely went out of the kitchen.

“What a fool, Yuxin!” she said to herself and hit her own forehead as she entered the hall leading to their rooms. 

Yuxin immediately reached out to the knob feeling defeated, but the doorknob won’t turn. “What the hell?”

Yuxin knocked and called, “Keyin! Xue’er! Open please!” but no one answered. She also tried calling their numbers, but she only heard subtle ringings from the inside, “Damn!” and she hit her forehead at the door, "Aww" she winced in pain. 

“What’s the matter?” she flinched and turned to see Keran behind her. 

Yuxin’s eyes widened, “N-nothing.” But Keran didn’t believe her and reached for the doorknob. She turned it but the door didn’t open. 

“It’s locked.” Keran stated while looking at Yuxin.

“I-I’ll just sleep in the living room.” Yuxin said and played with her fingers. She’s savage when she’s on stage but she feels shy in front of Lu Keran, especially now that they’re just a few inches away. 

“You can sleep in our room.” Keran offered which made Yuxin’s eyes widened. 

“B-but—” she stuttered thinking that Keran might sleep on the floor or the couch. She was about to decline but the taller pulled her already.

Yuxin's heart started beating upon the contact of their palms. Her face turns flush and Yuxin have to lower her head so Keran won't see her if she suddenly turns to her. 

Yuxin haven't felt this way in a long time. For years she focused her attention in making her way to the top and forbid herself from feeling such emotions. 

But Keran broke her way without her even noticing it. 

_ Was it her shy smiles?  _

_ Her eyes?  _

_ Her stage presence?  _

_ Her joyous laughter?  _

_ The way she dances?  _

_ Or the way Keran stared at her whenever she asked Yuxin for help during their 'The Eve' practices? _

The rooms are divided into three smaller spaces with a common area. Yuyan has the biggest room between the three. 

When they entered, they first saw the common area. Yuxin wasn’t able to stop herself from looking around.  _ No pink,  _ she thought since their room is filled with pinkish things because of Xue’er.

But then she saw the piled parcels on the couch, “Jiaqi’s, the deliveries don't end." Keran whined, "There’s a new parcel every single day.” she continued and Yuxin can imagine her rolling her eyes.

They passed Yuyan’s room before they reached Keran’s. Keke turned the door and let Yuxin in. 

The room's walls were cream and despite Yuxin wanting to look around she couldn't since the lighting was dimmed. 

“It’ll be more comfortable than the couch.” Keran said when they entered, pointing at the bed and finally letting go of Yuxin's hand. 

It was only for a moment but Yuxin's hand felt empty without Keran's. 

Yuxin just stood there, “U-uhm where w-will you sleep then?” she asked. But Keran shot her brows up with confusion. 

“On the bed of course? I can’t fit on the couch Liu Laoshi.” Keran said and chuckled before laying on the bed. 

Yuxin froze,  _ What the hell?  _ She blushed with the thoughts of her and Keran sharing one bed. Her breath started to get heavy.

“Why are you just standing there, Liu Laoshi? Let’s sleep.” Keran said bringing Yuxin back to reality.

She immediately responded and laid beside Keran despite her shaking. 

She feels awkward and stiff while Keran looks so comfortable beside her. Yuxin was facing Keran’s back.  _ Even her back looks pretty. Her hair looks smooth too. _

Yuxin was busy admiring Keran’s back when the taller suddenly turned. It was so quick that Yuxin wasn’t able to close her eyes to pretend that she’s sleeping. Keran looked at her eyes. 

No, she stared. And again, it made Yuxin’s heart flutter. 

“Why are you not sleeping?” Keran asked in a low raspy voice. Yuxin felt her breath hitch again as her heart continually increased its rate. 

She was hoping Keran wouldn't hear it. 

“U-uhm, I was just about too.” She replied even though she can’t find sleepiness in her system as of the moment. Keran just nodded in response but continued staring at Yuxin’s eyes.

Yuxin didn’t budge either and stared back. 

Keran's eyes were pulling her into a place where she's the center. 

_ She looks so pretty. _

Her eyes are so tiny with her eyelashes drawn effortlessly, her nose is not so pointy but looks perfect on her face and then her lips,  _ her lips. _ Yuxin felt her throat dry as she stared at Keran’s lips.

Yuxin bit her lower lip that didn’t escape Keran’s eyes. The taller felt what was about to happen or might happen but she didn’t move. She even anticipated if Yuxin would do it. With that thought in mind, she felt an unpleasant feeling that made her cross her legs. 

Keran unknowingly licked her bottom lip with Yuxin's stares. 

And that’s what pulled Yuxin’s trigger before she crossed and pressed her lips against Keran’s. It was so sudden that Keran wasn't able to suppress the gasp in her throat. 

It’s just a quiet one that you won't hear if you're not paying close attention but it was enough to make Yuxin pull away, “I-I’m sorry.” She said, her mouth still open to catch her breath as nervousness pours over her.

But Keran didn’t mind, heck if she minds her dreams coming to reality. Yes, she dreamt of Yuxin being in her bed may it be just cuddling or more.

She can also say that she was curious about what might happen tonight.

_ In her bed.  _

_ With her Liu Laoshi.  _

Keran had her share of waiting and wanting. So she took the step this time and grabbed Yuxin’s neck to press their lips again making the latter surprised. But due to Yuxin's shock, she wasn't able to respond to Keran's sweet kisses. 

This made Keran annoyed thus, she hovered over Yuxin. Keran's eyes were full of wanting, that Yuxin could see. 

The taller leaned but just enough for their lips to brush before she went to Yuxin's ear, “Kiss me again, Yuxin.” Keran uttered with her breathy voice. 

_ Yuxin.  _ Hearing that name escape from Keran’s lips made Yuxin lose her mind and that was it. Yuxin pulled Keran’s neck this time to kiss her. Yuxin bit Keran’s lower lip earning a moan. Yuxin then stuck her tongue inside the latter's mouth and licked her lips. Just that, and Keran felt her crotch starting to get wet. 

Keran sucked Yuxin’s tongue and now it was Yuxin's time to moan. But Yuxin isn’t the type to go weak, she makes  _ them _ go weak in bed. They fought for dominance and the next thing Keran knew, Yuxin’s on top of her.

They were just kissing but Keran was gasping for breath but Yuxin didn't gave her the time and took her lips once more. 

Yuxin started kissing Keran’s jaw down to her neck and she wasn’t able to stop herself from smelling her, “You smell like lavender.” And she licked Keran's neck. The taller arched her back with the contact and her mouth went gapped. 

Yuxin smirked and started planting kisses on her neck, leaving little purple marks on the way, “N-no, Yuxin. T-the girls might see at practice.” But deep inside Keran wanted to, she knew she wanted to. To be marked by Yuxin if she just doesn’t have to go out tomorrow. 

Yuxin stopped and moved to Keran's lobe, “Then tell them I did it. Tell them how your  _ Liu Laoshi  _ did you tonight.” She whispered sending shivers down Keran’s spine. She felt her whole body burn but mostly down her core. Yuxin bit Keran's lobe before going back to leaving marks at Keran's snowy neck, well not pale anymore. 

And she whined once more as Yuxin did it. 

“May I?” Yuxin asked while holding the hem of Keran’s shirt that was getting in her way. 

“Y-yes please.” Keran replied and her face heats up upon hearing how needy her voice sounds.

Her hand feels hot against Keran’s skin which made the taller gasp. Yuxin slid inside her hand slowly tracing Keran’s waist, abdomen and her bare chest.

“O-oh, Y-yuxin” she whimpered when Yuxin started kneading her chest

“Hush now, you don’t want Yuyan and Jiaqi to catch us, right? Unless you want to. ” Yuxin said in a rather teasingly manner which made Keran blush thinking about the embarrassment they’ll face if the two girls hear them. 

But she can’t stop herself especially when Yuxin is on top of her, flicking her tongue on her nipple as she kneads the other.

Yuxin’s actions made Keran lose herself in the vastness of her thoughts. She pulled Yuxin’s hair to release her tension instead of moaning loudly. Keran is biting her lip in a way that it may bleed any moment.

Yuxin, on the other hand, looks at Keran’s pleased face which eagers her to do more. She bites, sucks and flicks her tongue on Keran’s breasts. Her taste is so addictive that Yuxin doesn’t want to stop. 

But she needs to, especially when something needs her attention more. She noticed that Keran has been grinding her hips against Yuxin so she parted Keran’s legs with hers and placed her free hand just above Keran’s crotch.

And to her surprise, Keran’s wetness is already passing through her pajamas. “Do you want me this much Keke?” she asked and teasingly rubbed her hand over Keran’s clit over her clothes making her gasp. 

“Y-yuxin, a-aahh. Please.” Keran moaned repeatedly while trying to push Yuxin’s head downwards. And who is she not to oblige? 

Yuxin kissed her way down to Keran's hips leaving more marks but Keran doesn't mind anymore. She'll probably think of something if ever the girls see it. 

Keran's dreams were no match to what she's feeling right now. Yuxin kissing her body, her hot breath dancing against her skin. 

She can't imagine how flushed her pale skin looks right now. All she knows is that she feels burning with anticipation. 

A silent gasp escaped from Keran's throat once more as Yuxin licked a stripe over her clothed core. 

"Y-Yuxin." she breathily called. She has to restrain herself from being loud but she thinks Yuxin wants her to be. 

By how she slowly removes her pajamas and underwear, how Yuxin's lustful eyes stared down at her and her warm breath felt against her core. 

Yuxin flicked her finger from her entrance to her clit which made Keran arch her back, "You're so wet, Keran." and Yuxin glanced at Keran's eyes,"and only for me." before her tongue made its way to her wetness. 

Keran was indeed losing her mind. Her hands grabbed her hair, her sheets and covered her mouth just to restrain herself, her moans that Yuxin is supposed to be earning. 

And Yuxin, seeing Keran squirm and act like this with only tongue and her hands squeezing her bottom, makes her wet herself. 

She can't fathom how messy her underwear is right now just by hearing Keran's small and sharp gasps. She wonders how loud her lover could be if they were in a different situation. 

Just her and Keran. 

Keran felt something teasing her entrance, going in but goes out as immediately. 

"Yuxin" she called and pushed her hip down trying to meet the rude intruder. 

"Yes, love?" 

Keran whined, "Just, please" Keran whined and looked at Yuxin who had a smirk on her face.  _ She's intentionally doing it.  _

But Keran's desperate to get that finger from her veiny hand inside her, "W-What do you want me to do?" she asked, taking Yuxin by surprise. 

Yuxin wasn't able to process it for a few seconds until a smirk crept to her face. 

She leaned back up to Keran's side, still her hand covering the taller's core as she teases. 

In a closer view, she can see how tears start to build up in Keran's eyes which Yuxin didn't expect to see. 

"Are you okay?" Yuxin worriedly asked and brushed off Keran's hair which is technically useless since it's all over the place. 

"No, I'm not. Tell me what to do, Yuxin." Keran uttered and Yuxin didn't know how many times Keran surprised her in a short period of time. 

A smirk then again crept into Yuxin's face. She reached and caressed Keran's face, "Beg for it, Keke." 

Keran bit her lower lip with the request but she doesn't mind it anymore, "P-Please, Yuxin. Please" she uttered as she lowered her hips once more. 

And Yuxin as a woman of her words, finally trusted what Keran wanted. 

A long moan escaped Keran's throat and she's sure that if someone between Jiaqi and Yu Yan was awake, she definitely heard her. 

"Satisfied?" Yuxin teasingly asked which earned a nod from Keran. 

"M-More." the taller requested which Yuxin willingly gave. 

This time, it was faster and deeper that she could hear her own wetness echoing. 

Yuxin marveled with Keran's state unfolding in front of her. The state which only Yuxin saw. 

Keran wasn't able to keep track of how many times she has called Yuxin's name, how many times she begged and teared up. 

Yuxin felt Keran's walls tightening, a cue that means she's near her peak. 

Yuxin then trusted another finger which went in easier than she expected, taking Keran by surprise. 

Keran gapped and looked at Yuxin's dark eyes. 

"Cum for me, Keran" and with a few more hard trusts, she reached her orgasm. 

Yuxin let Keran ride her peak by letting her fingers stay inside of her. Keran was in bliss for a few moments which is probably the best moment of her life. 

She squirmed as Yuxin slowly pulled her fingers out of her. She was still catching her breath but when Yuxin was about to wipe her fingers, Keran took it into her mouth. 

Yuxin's eyes widened and her untouched core started throbbing. Keran licking her own wetness from her fingers was a different sight to see. 

"You're still fully clothed, Yuxin." she was brought out of her thoughts. 

Yuxin looked at herself and chuckled, "Yeah. I am" 

Keran reached for Yuxin's hair. Her hair that she never wanted to be disheveled is now in all directions thanks to her. 

"It's your turn then." and Keran smirked for the first time tonight. 

Yuxin blinked. She didn't expect anything from Keran because watching her alone crumbling in her mercy felt so good. But Keran has more plans for tonight. 

Yuxin was about to say that she's fine, when Keran spoke, "Can you undress for me as I get something, Yuxin?" in her sweetest manner. 

And Yuxin was again under her spell. Yuxin just nodded as her throat went dry, watching Keran look at her with dark lustful eyes. 

Keran left the bed which was Yuxin's cue to undress herself. Keran walked around her room without anything on, making Yuxin’s stomach turn with the view. 

The sight made Yuxin feel hot more than she already was. 

After undressing, Yuxin laid down on the bed and hugged one of Keran's pillows to cover herself from the cold. 

Her eyes followed Keran's movement and what she took out from the drawer surprised her. 

_ A strap-on.  _

_ Is she going to use that on me?  _

The thought made Yuxin's core throbb, causing her to cross her thighs together. Her grasp on the pillow tightened with her chest pounding as loud as the finale night. 

Yuxin felt weak. She never experienced being taken care of thus, she doesn't know what she'll become under Keran's hands. 

Keran finally faced her with the strap-on on her waist. Seeing Yuxin on top of her bed looking straight at it makes her wet once more. But it's not about her this time. It's Yuxin. 

Yuxin was staring at it that she didn't even realize that Keran already climbed her bed. 

Then an idea came into her. 

"Yuxin," Keran called and finally Yuxin looked at her eyes. 

Keran took the pillow covering Yuxin and stared at her. 

_ How perfect her body is behind those baggy clothes she always wears.  _

"S-Stop staring." Yuxin flushed with how Keran pierced her eyes through her body.

Keran smirked with Yuxin's remark. She leaned in and kissed Yuxin gently as her hand slowly made its way to her chest. 

"A-Ahh" a moan escaped from Yuxin's throat the moment her hand made contact with her bud. 

It’s a whole new sensation for her. Yuxin is used to being the one giving, the one taking care and looking out for everyone around her but since she met Keran, she found someone who’ll be there for her. 

And maybe, with Keran’s small actions of reaching her hand, asking how her day went or if she ate already is what made her fall for the taller without her noticing. 

A gasp escaped Yuxin’s throat as she felt the rubbery texture down her core. It made her back arch and head throw deep against the bed. 

“Yuxin,” Keran called against her ears that sent shivers down her spine. Yuxin replied with a simple hum that sounded like a moan, “Look at me” 

It was a request that was hard to yield with Yuxin’s current state, lost in ecstasy. She then felt Keran’s thumb guiding her head to make her look her way. 

Keran used this chance to stare at her lover’s eyes that once were full of power and control but now they were nowhere to be found. 

“Yuxin, look at me.” she repeated and finally she gained Yuxin’s attention, “Do you trust me?” she asked.

Yuxin stared at her eyes for a moment, longer than what Keran expected. This made her feel nervous that she might be pushing Yuxin in doing something she doesn’t want to, that she’s just complying to her needs.

But all of these were washed away when Yuxin reached for her face and gave a smile, “I do, with my everything, Keke.” and she gave her a passionate kiss. One that differs from the past kisses they shared tonight. 

The kiss that reassured both of them that what they have is true. 

But Keran pulled away and stared at Yuxin’s eyes once again, “Ride me.” she uttered.

Two words but enough to rekindle the fire that hasn’t even calmed down inside Yuxin’s body. She froze with Keran’s demand but despite that, the desire to know what that felt pushed her. 

The next second, Yuxin found herself on top of Keran, how she loved the view of her underneath. But the tables have turned, it’s now Keran who’s leading the way to the summit. 

Keran placed her hands over Yuxin’s waist in order to guide her but the latter pushed herself down, making both of them gasped with the sensation it brought. Keran wasn’t expecting it from Yuxin. She thought it’ll be her first. 

“It’s my first with someone but not alone.” the smaller said as if reading Keran’s thoughts. And with a smirk on her face, she started riding on her. 

She slowly thrusted a few times before going fast rocking Keran’s mind with her. 

Thinking Yuxin, playing with herself with what she said raised Keran’s heat. 

Both of them wanted to scream to the top of their lungs but the risk of Yu Yan and Jiaqi hearing them kept them from doing so. The only thing they could do was to bite down their lips and the sharp gasps they released from time to time. 

But the mere sound of the bed, of their bodies clashing and their gasps might endanger them more. 

Seeing Yuxin grinding and humping on top of her gave Keran the unforeseen satisfaction of fucking the girl of her dreams. 

Soon after, Yuxin’s moves felt more desperate giving Keran the idea of her nearing orgasm. With that, Keran thrusted with Yuxin which took her by surprise.

The sudden increase of pleasure made Yuxin want to scream, and with her nearing peak, she couldn’t help the hoarse moans escape her throat. 

“Yuxin, they might hear you.” Keran warned but with the smile on her face, it was obvious how much she was enjoying the sight. 

“I-I can’t. Ke-Keran I-I–” Yuxin trembled as she reached her most desired pinnacle. Voice cracked as she moaned, hands on top of Keran’s torso for support, back arched and head thrown to the back. 

Keran’s eyes remained staring at Yuxin as if she was photographing the moment into her mind. Yuxin needed a few minutes to regain her consciousness from the ecstasy she just felt. Her body fell on top of Keran and the next moment she was dozing off. 

Keran wasn’t able to suppress her chuckles with what happened. She carefully laid Yuxin beside her before cleaning both of them up. She also got them some of her hoodies from her own closet before lying down beside her lover. 

She wasn’t sure if it was the tiredness of filming and playing with the girls earlier or the blissful moment she shared with Yuxin that drove her to sleep as immediately as her back made contact to her bed. 

Yuxin and Keran both drift off to sleep but it was unlike the nights they had before because this time they were beside each other. The once image they just portrayed in their minds before was now happening. 

For Yuxin, this might be the most peaceful sleep she ever had for a long time. After their debut, she’s been busy going to different events, practicing and photoshoots. But she never will forget the joy that the nine of them share when they’re all together at their place. 

  
  


*

"Keran, wake up! We have practice today.Yu Yan already prepared breakfast!" a loud voice with banging knocks woke Keran from her short slumber. 

She can't remember what time they slept but with how heavy her body feels, it seems like she only got a few hours of rest.

"Keke, are you up already?" Keyin's voice echoed once more which made Keran tug herself more to Yuxin who's still asleep beside her. "I swear I'll break down your door and pull you from be–" 

The warning made Keran jolt up, "I-I'm up! I'm awake!" _she can't enter._ _Keyin will definitely see Yuxin and she won't shut up about it until she gets answers._

"Don't wait for me! I'll wash up a little first." she continued and shouted once more before she heard footsteps heading away from her room. 

Keran sighed with relief,  _ that was close _ . 

She then felt an arm snaked to her waist causing her to flinch a little. Keran turned to her right and saw Yuxin's head resting on her shoulder. 

_ Messy hair pointing in various directions, bare face, and sleepy eyes. _

_ Yet a warm smile paints her face.  _

_ I'd give up everything to wake up with this sight every morning.  _

"Was that Keyin?" Yuxin asked with her morning raspy voice. 

With the distance they had, it felt like Yuxin was delicately whispering to Keran's ears and she'd lie if it didn't send shivers down her spine. 

“Y-Yeah. Did that wake you up?” Keran gently asked as she turned her body to face Yuxin. The smaller wanted to protest from the loss of contact but she shrugged it off and took Keran’s hand instead.

“Kind of. Should we get dressed already?” Yuxin asked. 

But Keran leaned into her, “As you can see, I dressed you up in my hoodie last night, Miss Liu.” and she left a soft touch to Yuxin’s nose which made the latter chuckle. 

“I mean, properly dressed Keran. I can feel that I’m only wearing your hoodie and nothing else.” Yuxin pointed out, “And I guess you are too.” she continued with a cheeky smile now plastered on her beautiful face.

Keran’s forehead creased and confusion was evident on her face, “I am. So?” she asked, looking for some explanation about Yuxin’s sudden change of reaction. 

The smaller leaned closer to Keran which made her tilt backwards. Keran’s confusion increased even more by Yuxin’s weird actions just until she felt a hand caressing her bare thighs underneath the covers. 

Keran hitched her breath and got flustered with the unexpected touch. Meanwhile her reactions gave Yuxin’ the eagerness to try her chances even more of getting what she  _ wants.  _

“So, maybe I can have my first round of breakfast here?” Yuxin teasingly asked and natural low voice of hers that was even doubled by the fact that they just woke up, Keran felt a current passed through her back, to her stomach and ended to her core. 

Not to mention Yuxin’s hand that is slowly reaching the hem of Keran’s oversized hoodie that’s covering her thighs.

“Y-Yu Yan already prepared some breakf–” Keran wasn’t able to finish her sentence as Yuxin pulled her by her waist. 

“You know what I meant by that Keran.” she said but the taller didn’t respond, “I meant you.” and with that Yuxin crashed her lips with Keran’s.

A sharp gasp escaped Keran’s mouth together with her sanity. Yuxin’s heated touches started clouding Keran’s judgments. The way Yuxin’s lips worshipped her jaw, her neck and her torso made her set aside her rationality. 

The next thing she knew, her hoodie was taken off and she’s once again a bare canvas in front of Yuxin. Not exactly bare since the marks Yuxin left with last night’s endeavours are still evident. 

“Let’s play a fun game. Hmm Keke?” Yuxin whispered against Keran which took her tiny remaining reasoning. 

“I’m going to satisfy your little need but you can’t make any noise or I won’t let you cum, okay baby girl?” Keran doesn’t know from which she wants to whine. The game Yuxin is playing, the consequence or the endearment she just used for her.

“B-But Yuxin tha–”

“You don’t want the girls to catch us, right?” Yuxin said as she slowly kissed down Keran’s neck to her shoulders, making the latter arch her back and bite her lower lip.

“Is that a yes then?” Yuxin asked. Keran thought about it for a second. With what Yuxin did last night, she can’t reassure herself of passing this game. But the exhilaration it’ll bring both of them, made her agree and nod at Yuxin. 

The smaller didn’t waste any second and placed her hand that was lingering on Keran’s thighs to her needy core. 

Just Yuxin’s bare touch sent shivers down Keran’s body. 

“Look how needy you are, baby girl.” Yuxin said with amusement about how wet Keran is just by small touches . 

She started circling on her clit, “Is that what you like, Keran? You like some teasing?” she asked but Keran was more focused on how her fingers were doing a great job than what her lips said. 

Her rational thoughts were once again gone and forgotten somewhere else. But just like what Keran thought, she can’t prolly stop all the dry moans and gasps to escape her throat knowing how Yuxin does everything in such wonders. 

Yuxin stopped which made Keran whine with the loss of contact. Her eyes directed at her lover but instead she was welcomed with glares, “I told you not to make any noise now, right Keran?” 

If this is how dominating she is, if this is how she’ll stare at her every time she disobeys, she might just disregard everything intentionally. 

Her controlling eyes weakens every will Keran has in her body. 

Yuxin lifted her other hand to brush off Keran’s once again messy hair, “Let’s do better, okay baby girl? One more noise and you won’t be able to cum.” Yuxin uttered once again looking straight into Keran’s soul, making her swallow the heated lump on her throat. 

And again, Keran was in bliss, lost in the sea of satisfaction and wanting more of her touches. 

“Y-Yuxin.” Keran calls but immediately shuts her mouth upon realization. This reaction brought a playful smile on Yuxin’s face.

Seeing how Keran badly wants to scream her name but can’t do anything rather than pulling the covers, stuffing her mouth and biting it down in her own accord creates a pool in her core. 

“This is cheating my love,” Yuxin said but just chuckles. She then thrusts her finger even harder which makes Keran arch her back even tighter and grasp the blankets even more. The way bites her blankets will definitely leave her drools over it and make her change them after.

But she doesn’t care anymore, she just wants Yuxin to fuck her sanity out of her as she nears her peak. Yuxin felt Keran’s wall tightening against her fingers, and just like last night she inserted another finger which took Keran by surprise. 

“I can hear your desperate moans, baby girl. You don’t want me to stop now do you? When you’re almost there?” Yuxin whispers right against Keran’s ears. 

The taller shook her head eagerly, “Then bite down your blankets more.” and Keran does her best to suppress her screams. 

Keran doesn’t know if it’s Yuxin’s words or how hard and fast she thrusts every second that pushed her to the peak. But after riding it, her back was so bent that it landed heavily on the bed with her teeth biting so hard against her sheets. 

And she wasn’t wrong, she saw her own stripe of drool the moment she let go of it. 

She saw Yuxin licking clean her fingers. The sight of it makes her want Yuxin’s tongue to clean her but she doesn’t think she has enough energy left for that. 

Yuxin gave her a passionate kiss, “You did a good job Keran. Now, let’s get dressed.”

Both of them washed up and picked up the disregarded clothes they had last night. 

Yuxin was holding her messy underwear and was thinking if she should wear it or not when Keran goes out of the bathroom. 

“Don’t wear it. Just go change right after breakfast.” Keran suggested and took it away from her, “But let me have it.” she said with a sweet smile on her face. 

“Wh–What?” Yuxin asked with a flustered face. 

“What? You can have mine then.” she innocently suggested and picked up what she used last night. 

Yuxin scoffed in disbelief and shock of what’s coming out of Keran’s mouth, “I’ll get my underwear tomorrow.” she stated firmly and wore her pajamas before leaving. 

“But I want it!” Keran whined behind her. They are now in the common room Keran shares with Jiaqi and Yu Yan. 

Yuxin stops in her steps, “Fine, you can have them. But keep them somewhere… unnoticed.” she said and Keran smiled at her. The one that shows her snaggletooth. 

That smile melted Yuxin’s heart, she’d want to see that every single time of her life, “Come on, let’s think of what we’ll say if they asked why I came from your hallway.” 

“Let’s just say that you slept in my room but I slept on the floor? I can’t say I slept on the couch since Jiaqi and Yu Yan will say that they didn’t see me when they woke up” Keran stated. 

“I think that excuse is goo–” Yuxin was cut off when the door behind her creaked. 

Both of the girls were shocked as it slowly opened and revealed… Yu Yan.

The three of them stared at each other, lost in words and reaction.

“Y-Yu Yan, w-we were jus–”

“I didn’t see anything.” She said and turned her back but left the door open. 

Yuxin and Keran looked at each other with surprise at what just happened. But they settled that maybe the younger just doesn’t want to make anything bigger. 

_ But they hope they paid attention to her more.  _

The moment Keran and Yuxin entered the dining area, they were shot by questions. 

“Hey, Yuxin! Where did you sleep last night?” Xue’er asked who just went out of the kitchen with a bowl of rice in her hands. 

“AAAA Yuxin I’m sorry I locked the door! I was so sleepy and did it on instinct!” Keyin apologetically said who was sitting beside An Qi that was already munching with some cereals. 

“Aiya! Look at what you did Keyin! We have practice today but Yuxin looks so tired! I bet she didn’t have enough sleep!” Shuxin, who was sitting across Keyin, said and playfully hit her arm. 

“Yeah, she looks a little dreadful with some dark circles.” Xiaotang carried on and observed Yuxin who was standing at the entrance in front of Keran. Both were stunned with the questions and didn't know how and what to answer.

Jiaqi was chatting with Xue’er who were parallelly sitting with each other while Yu Yan was still placing the eggs in a plate inside the kitchen.

Keran took a step ahead of Yuxin and seated beside Xiaotang.

“Wait, where did you sleep then? Why are you with Keran?” An Qi asked. 

And the rowdy table, with hands all over reaching for food, stopped. Everyone froze mid-air and slowly looked at Yuxin, the others to Keran. 

Yu Yan who was now finally walking out of the kitchen was the first to move and proceeded to the table. 

“A-Ahh I slept at Keran’s room since she woke up in the middle of the night, hehe” she answered nervously and quickly sat beside Keyin.

“B-But I slept on the floor for her.” Keran continued and chuckled nervously 

“Of course, that’s what happened. Right.” An Qi said suspiciously as she took a spoonful of rice. 

They went on eating their breakfast but everyone could feel the tension in the air as if a bullet would be fired soon.

Jiaqi and Yu Yan were oddly  _ too  _ quiet ever since Keran and Yuxin came. 

“How’s your sleep, Jiaqi?” An Qi asked since she noticed that Jiaqi was a little dazed.

“Better ask if I slept.” she mumbled.

“What?” An Qi asked since she didn’t hear

“What?” Jiaqi replied as she was back to reality. She chuckled, “I-I slept well. I slept well.” and she chuckled. 

Yu Yan’s eyes laid to Jiaqi and the two of them looked at each other knowingly. 

_ Something happened.  _ Shuxin quietly thought. 

And as Keran reached for the eggs that was placed across her, Shuxin stood up and reached for something in Keran’s side too which made Keran lose grasp of her chopsticks. 

“Aiya! I’m sorry Keke baobei!” she apologized. 

“It’s fine, Shuxin!” Keran innocently said and reached for her chopsticks that dropped on the floor. 

But maybe she should have just stood up and got herself a new one. 

The collar of her loose sweater went to the side and revealed her collarbones as she reached down. 

“K-Keran what’s that on your collar bones? And somewhere beside it?” Shuxin’s voice became softer and softer as she realized what they were. 

Her question made Keran sit up straight to fix her shirt while the others examined her.

She gathered everyone’s attention, except Yuxin who's lost in thinking of what to say to help Keran. 

Once again, the everyone in the table froze midway. 

Keran’s eyes started quivering evidently in nervousness. Her and Yuxin just got to know about each other’s feelings and they already get caught. 

She then remembered what Yuxin told her last night, 

_ “Then tell them I did it. Tell them how your Liu Laoshi did you tonight.” _

_ Oh fvck.  _

Should she? No, that’s absurd!

Keran’s head was full of thoughts about how she can escape her teammates’ devouring stares when Yuxin spoke.

“I did it.” she blatantly said and now she has everyone’s attention.

Keran was sweating while she’s just eating from her big bowl of rice as if they’re not under this unstated investigation.

Everyone was processing what she just said, even Keran.

_ Did she just admit to it? _

“W-Wait let me just clear this up.” Keyin said and placed her chopsticks down. 

“You slept in Keran’s room and now she has those… marks?” Keyin asked and Yuxin nodded once without giving her a look.

Yuxin is displaying a relaxed image but deep inside she’s hitting herself with what came out of her mouth. 

A minute of silence took over the whole place and everyone started screaming with the information.

“What the heck, Liu Yuxin?” 

“You did what?!”

“AAAA My ears please! I need to go to a monk for cleansing!” 

“I’ll be expecting a THE9 niece from you two!” 

“Keran and Yuxin! You two are so gay!”

“Horrors of last night are flashing in my mind again!”

“Someone switch rooms with me please. I can’t sleep there after last night!”

The last two comments shook Keran and Yuxin and made them turn to their direction.

“Yes, we fucking heard you.” Yu Yan said with a tired glare.

“All night, Keran. All freaking night! Why are you two so horny!?” Jiaqi whined and pouted. Xue’er tapped her shoulders. 

Yuxin and Keran were now poured with embarrassment from what they heard. The table was so deafening but they couldn't hear any of it. 

Keran looked at Yuxin’s direction and caught her staring already. Both of them were flushed from knowing that two of their teammates were disturbed and forced to listen to their ventures despite their best of restraining. 

But slowly a joyous smile crept to their faces of how embarrassing it was and just laughed off the situation they have right now. 

“It’s fine with me but next time maybe tell us so we can leave and give you the whole place, okay?” An Qi teasingly regarded and gave everyone a laugh. 

The delight of being with people who understand and accept you and with the person you love by your side is out of this world. 

The breakfast was filled with laughter and teasing. Keran and Yuxin would constantly steal glances from each other.

After breakfast, the girls were off to fixed themselves for their practices. 

“Hey, Keran!” Yuxin called as everyone started to disperse to their own rooms. The taller hummed in response. 

Yuxin walked beside her and took her hand before staring at her eyes. 

The eyes that took her problems away.

The eyes that she never wants to show sadness. 

“I love you.” she finally said it. 

Keran’s heart started pounding for the nth time because of Yuxin, but this time it’s more powerful. She finally heard it.

She smiled sweetly, “I love you too, Yuxin.” and she leaned to give her a forehead a peck. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
